IzumixJeice a Dragon Ball Z story!
by AnimeLover5921
Summary: A request! please review
1. Chapter 1

It all started when Izumi and Jeice were on Friezas ship in space of course.  
Izumi was a new recruit. How she got there you ask? When they landed to get some Cheetos and beer.  
Frieza asked her if she wanted to join there journey to nowhere. Frieza doesn't even know where he's going.  
So this is how it started from the begining.  
Izumi: "Mom, I'm gonna go out to get some pringles and cheetos!"  
Mom: "I don't like you having Cheetos because you have nady fingas!"  
Izumi: "I can wipe it of on a fricken kleenex!"  
Mom: "Ok"  
*Izumi is on her way to the store and half way and sees her friend, Mindy*  
Mindy: "Hey, Izumi! How you doing?"  
Izumi: "Fine. I'm on my way to the store!"  
Mindy: "Ok, I just wanted to make an apperance even though this probably makes no sense but, bye!"  
*Mindy runs away then falls down a man hole*  
Izumi: "Bye! That sounded nasty!"  
*A few minutes later Izumi is at Dollar General*  
Izumi: "A ship? Whats a ship doing at Dollar General?"  
*Izumi walks in the ship*  
Unknown voice inside the ship: "Stupid you push that button to self destruct!"  
Another unknown voice: "The self-destruct button is always the green one in like all shows!  
Izumi: "Whos there?"  
*Izumi walks to the room where she hears the voices*  
Jeice: "Hey, did Frieza hire you? We really need someone!"  
Izumi: "Sure, yeah I did!"  
*Jeice walks over to Izumi*  
Jeice: "Whats your name?"  
Izumi: "Izumi. Whats yours?"  
Jeice: "Jeice, the man of your dreams!"  
Recoome: "That's the girl of MY dreams!"  
Izumi thinks: "Jeice oh your so hot!"  
*Vegeta and Frieza get back on*  
Jeice: "Frieza, can we please keep her?"  
Izumi: "Keep her?"  
Frieza: "Sure! I don't mind. Cheetos?"  
*He makes the ship take off*  
Izumi: "Yes I love Cheetos!" *Takes some cheetos*  
Vegeta: "Wait, we forgot Nappa! NAPPA!"  
Frieza: "You left him in the bathroom alone?!"  
Vegeta: "YEAH LET'S GO BACK PLEASE!"  
Frieza: "No, I'm sorry I can't. Just forget him!"  
Vegeta: "NAPPA!"  
Nappa: "What? I was in the pooper" *Throws down his newspaper*  
Vegeta: "Nappa!"  
Nappa: "What was I really gone that long? I was only in there for like 2 hours"  
Jeice: "Would you like a tour of the ship?"  
Izumi: "Why sure!" *Grabs her hand and walks away*  
Recoome: "No jeice, no." *Follows them*  
Jeice: "We all have a room, and I will show you yours"  
Izumi: "Your hot"  
Jeice: "What?"  
Izumi: "I said I'm hot"  
Jeice: "It's very cold in here like in the negatives!"  
Izumi: "Why?"  
Jeice: "Thats just how Frieza likes it. Sometimes I cry at night because I'm so cold. So thats why my bed is a tanning bed"  
Izumi: "Yeah that's the best"  
Recoome: "This is my sexy body!"  
*Recoome does a sexy pose*  
Vegeta: "Me and Nappa are going to bond in my room"  
Jeice: "Ok"  
*Vegeta and Nappa walk to the bathroom and Nappa is crying*  
Frieza: "I SHARTED!"  
Jeice: "Nooooooooooo! I just re-apulshtered the seats!"  
Izumi: "May I see your room?"  
Jeice: "Sure, milady"  
*They get right in front of the door to his room*  
Recoome: "Izumi, want to see my room? We can play Minecraft all night long!"  
Izumi: "Nah, I just want to be with Jeice"  
Recoome: "D-d-do you *gulps* Love him?"  
Izumi: "No, no, we just met!"  
Recoome: "Me and you just met and I love you!"  
Izumi: "Let's go to your room now, Jeice!"  
*They walk in and lock the door*  
Recoome: "Really guys? Really?"  
Izumi: "What would you do if I said I love you?"  
Jeice: "I would say let's make out"  
Izumi: "Ok"  
*They both lean in to kiss*  
Recoome: "I SHARTED! sOMEONE HELP!"  
Izumi: "Let's kiss, Jeice, KISS ME!"  
Jeice: "I am quite the sexy man!"  
*They make out all night*  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. JeicexIzumi NAPPA!

Jeice wakes up thinking about how they were making out all night.  
Jeice: "Hey Izumi, did you have fun last night?"  
*Jeice looks over to where she was*  
Jeice: "Hey! Izumi, where are you?"  
*Frieza walks in his room*  
Frieza: "I took her last night. She is mine. Now."  
Jeice: "She's mine we were making out like, all night"  
Frieza: "Well, shes mine now! I abducted her last night with Recoome"  
Recoome: "Well, I am the best"  
Jeice: "If I walk in your room right now I bet she would be in there"  
*Jeice runs to Friezas room and locks the door behind him*  
Recoome: "Let me in I'm like a main person!"  
Izumi: "Jeice, I love you!"  
Jeice: "I know, right?"  
Izumi: "How about me and you stay in here?"  
Jeice: "Let's go to our room and let's play minecraft,"  
Izumi: "I love you Jeice, I hate Frieza, Nappa Vegeta, everyone on this fricken ship!"  
Jeice: :You really love me that much?"  
*Frieza epicly breaks down the door and shortly after you here: Like a boss*  
Recoome: "Where did that come from?"  
Frieza: "I'm sorry, I sharted and I just... yeah. I'll be right back" *Runs to the bathroom*  
Jeice: "Izumi, let's go eat"  
Izumi: "Sure, let's just have a nice time eating lunch"  
Recoome: "Sure, I'll go get everyone for breakfast"  
*A few minutes later everyone is sitting around the table*  
Izumi: "Let's have basgetti"  
Jeice: "Basgetti is so fricken good!"  
Nappa: "I'm on the right track baby I was bald this way!"  
Vegeta: "Never stop being yourself, Nappa, never stop"  
Frieza: "I need a girlfriend" *Glances over at Izumi*  
Izumi: "What you be lookin' at?"  
Jeice: "Make basgetti, Frieza!"  
Frieza: "I have been for 2 minutes or so! Go play minecraft!"  
Izumi: "Ok"  
Frieza: "But no fighting over the same spot of land!"  
Izumi: "I just remembered theres not going to be enough 'trollers"  
Frieza: "On second thought, how about you stay here with me?"  
Izumi: "Look, I'm going to be honest and do you love me?"  
Frieza: "Yes! Like none of us have ever seen a girl before!"  
Izumi: "I see alot"  
Frieza: "It's a good think younger Goku isn't here"  
Izumi: "Why?"  
Frieza: "When him and Chi-chi first met on his flying nimbus, he wanted to see if it were a boy or girl"  
Izumi: "ok, ok! I'm pretty sure I have the image in my head forever now"  
Frieza: "I love you and I will always and I will prosuade you to love me!"  
Izumi: "Me and Jeice are like a thing"  
Frieza: "Me and you will always be a thing in my mind and dreams and diary"  
Izumi: "D-diary?"  
Frieza: "Basgetti is ready!"  
Izumi: "Your dodging my question! You have a diary?"  
Frieza: "A captains log, yes. I need to keep a log on what I bought on eBay so I know how much money I spent"  
Izumi: "Theres wifi?"  
*Everyone gathered round the table*  
Jeice: "Izumi, I love you!"  
Frieza: "You can't love her! I do!"  
Recoome: "I love her so much I would jump off the ship"  
Frieza: "We are in deep space so if you jump, you won't go anywhere"  
Recoome: "I would die, theres no oxygen"  
Frieza: "Speaking of die, how about you dye your hair? I hate that orange! It makes me want to kill myself!"  
Recoome: "I forgot to say, Frieza. When we where playing Minecraft Jeice said something"  
Frieza: "What?"  
*Recoome leans over and whispers poop in Friezas ear*  
Izumi: "I have an announcement to make!"  
*Izumi stands on the table*  
Frieza: "Oh, honey get off the table you might brake it"  
Izumi: "I don't care! Jeice I love you! I don't want you guys to be mad or sad when you see us in random places making out so don't hate, 'kay?"  
Recoome: "I legally changed my name to Jeice! YES! IZUMI, LET'S GO MAKE OUT! RIGHT NOW!"  
Jeice: "Theres only one sexy Jeice, and thats me!"  
Izumi: "Let's go make out in random places!"  
Jeice: "ok!"  
*They start making out in random places*  
Nappa: "Atleast me and Vegeta have each other! Me and him would never be jealous of them!"  
Vegeta: "YEAH! YOU SAY IT NAPPA!"  
*No, Vegeta and Nappa are not gay LOL*  
Friza: "We need to break them up!"  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. PREGNANT!

Nappa: "Vegeta, we're not going to be apart of this are we?"  
Vegeta: "Probly not"  
Nappa: "Vegeta, look! My toenail grew back"  
Vegeta: "Ok, I didn't really need to know that"  
*Vegeta and Nappa walk to Nappa's room*  
Frieza: "We need to break them up and I know just the way to do it"  
Recoome: "We need to go back to earth and pick up Raditz"  
Frieza: "Thats how I will do it! When we land to get Raditz, push Jeice off!"  
Recoome: "No, thats to childish. Let's chop him up in little pieces with a red hot blade and hear his skin sizzling off!"  
Frieza: "No, that would get blood like, everywhere and I don't want to be arrested again"  
*Jeice and Izumi are making out on the table*  
Freiza: "Let's go Recoome. I am very jealous."  
Recoome: "Wait a minute, this is your ship, kick him off!"  
Frieza: "No I would make Izumi cry then there would be water like everywhere and I don't want to be arrested for woman abuse"  
Recoome: "I don't either"  
*Nappa screams*  
Izumi: "I love Jeice and he loves me! We are going to have really fricken sexy babys!"  
*Vegeta screams*  
Frieza: "Why the frick do you guys keep screaming?!"  
*Nappa and Vegeta come out crying*  
Nappa: "Vegeta ripped out the toenail that finally grew back! Put him in the corner, Frieza!"  
Vegata: "He ripped out my toenail on the baby toe"  
Frieza: "Get in the fricken corner both of you!"  
Nappa and Vegeta: "NO"  
Frieza: "Don't make me poop in your mouth!"  
*Vegeta and Nappa run to the corner*  
Nappa: "I'm going to get a round house so I can never be put in the corner again!"  
Vegeta: "Is your wife going to do it?"  
*Izumi and Jeice are making out right behind Nappa and Vegeta*  
Nappa: "Can you guys go away we are mourning!"  
Izumi: "Jeice, you never showed me my room"  
Jeice: "We don't have any spare rooms"  
Nappa: "I'm on the right track baby I was bald this way"  
Vegeta: "I need a really cool song like that, too!"  
Frieza: "Theres a spot in my room"  
Jeice: "No one can tell if your a boy or a girl so go away!"  
Frieza: "You will be mine Izumi, you will be mine!" *Walks away backwards doing a weird thing with his/her fingers*  
Izumi: "Oh yeah, I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl!"  
Freiza: "Raditz has been on this ship the whole time!"  
Izumi: "Who?"  
Jeice: "WHAT?"  
Raditz: "Yes I have, yes I have"  
Freiza: "I want Recoome to have his hair like this!"  
*Points to Raditz sexy do or hair whatever*  
Raditz: "Whos the pretty lady?"  
Izumi: "I'm Izumi and this is my sexy boy friend, Jeice!"  
Jeice: "Yeah, thats me, yeah"  
Raditz: "I had a girl friend once. She was not pretty. She weighed atleast 5000 tons"  
*Nappa screams with joy*  
Frieza: "I love Izumi. She agreed to be my girl friend!"  
Raditz: "But, Frieza, no girl would ever like you"  
Frieza: "Don't rub it in!"  
*Jeice and Izumi get up on the table and start making out*  
Frieza: "Do you see what I live with?! They do this while I eat, poop, cook, and pee!"  
Raditz: "Thats how me and my fat ugly girl friend use to be!"  
*Nappa runs out of his room to Frieza*  
Nappa: "I think I'm pregnant!"  
Raditz: "Is it a boy or a girl?"  
Nappa: "I don't know! I will poop it out!"  
*Nappa runs to the bathroom*  
Vegeta: "I support you!"  
*Vegeta runs in there with him*  
Raditz: "This ship is wierd!"  
Freiza: "I know right?"  
Izumi: "Frieza, please don't be jealous!"  
Freiza: "Why?"  
Izumi: "Because I'm pregnant!"  
Frieza: "Really?"  
Jeice: "She is with my baby."  
Izumi: "We held right hand right hand all day and all night!"  
Jeice: "Yeah, sure we did!"  
Frieza: "Thats not true!"  
Izumi: "I'm already 2 1 day preganant!"  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. BABY The last Chapter

Frieza: "It's not my baby. I think I'm going to cry in my room now"  
*Frieza leaves*  
Nappa: "When a girl or guy has babys, do they have litters?"  
Vegeta: "Could like 5 babys pop out of your butt?"  
Nappa: "I mean they could"  
Vegeta: "Do you want to play Project Eden?"  
Nappa: "Ok"  
Vegeta: "Follow me!"  
*Vegeta and Nappa go to Vegetas room*  
Raditz: "That baby you will have.. it will be so..."  
Izumi: "Sexy? Handsome? One of a cute? So cute you want to kill yourself?"  
Jeice: "I bet the baby will be sexy!"  
Izumi: "Let's name him or her Sexy H. Gorgeous!"  
Raditz: "What does the H stand for?"  
Jeice and Izumi: "Handsome"  
Izumi: "Or we could name it Pretty Cute Cupcake!"  
Jeice: "Yeah, Pretty Cute Cupcake. Yeah..."  
*Nappa screams*  
Vegeta: "I said left LEFT!" *Slap, then Nappa cries*  
Raditz: "Whats going on?!" *Raditz walks in*  
Izumi: "Wh-what are you doing?"  
*Nappa and Vegeta are dressed up as princesses while playing hot wheels (pocket cars)*  
Raditz: "I will not disturb the magic going on... in... here... yeah?"  
Jeice: "My like 30 year olds would never play like this!"  
Nappa: "I'm 32 today!"  
Vegeta: "Pilly, you never told me?!"  
Nappa: "No, I was embarresed"  
Izumi: "Why?"  
Nappa: "Because there was a curse put on me my the diarreha troll and yeah I have diarreha like really bad every day on my birthday"  
Vegeta: "Cool!"  
Izumi: "Ok, come on Jeice, let's go make out in random places!"  
Jeice: "How about Frieza's room?"  
Izumi: "PERFECT!"  
*They run to Frieza's room*  
Frieza: "You know what? I give up trying to love you!"  
Izumi: "Finally!"  
Jeice: "So you shouldn't be jealous anymore, right?"  
Frieza: "I see she's preggers and I see that I shouldn't love her cause it's really stupid and I can do BETTER!"  
Izumi: "Nothing is better than this sexy hot mess!" *does a little dance*  
Jeice: "She was always mine! She's my dream girl!"  
Izumi: "I need to lie down I'm very tired"  
Jeice: "It is 8:30. Good night Frieza!"  
Frieza: "Yeah, sure"  
*Izumi and Jeice leave*  
Nappa: "Someone unclog the toilet!"  
Frieza: "Now I can love her from afar and one day we will be one!"  
Raditz: *Whispers* "Frieza, I'm hiding in your closet to sleep"  
Izumi: "I think that my baby is coming!"  
Jeice: "That was just and excuse to pee on the floor, wasn't it?"  
Izumi: "Yes, I just want the baby to come"  
*Izumi and Jeice lie down and are asleep*  
The next morning Frieza: "Wake up, Jeice! Izumi is having her baby!"  
*Jeice get's up and runs to the living room*  
Izumi: "It's coming!"  
*She poops it out*  
Jeice: "Let me see the face!"  
*Frieza hands him the baby*  
*Jeice looks at the face and screams*  
Izumi: "WHAT? JEICE WHAT?"  
Jeice: "It's face... it's Friezas face!"  
Izumi: "Yeah it is!"  
*Jeice wakes up from the dream*  
Jeice: "IZUMI!"  
Izumi: "Jeice, what is it?"  
Jeice: "Did you have your babys yet?"  
Izumi: "Yes and they all look like POOP!"  
*Jeice wakes up again*  
Izumi: "Honey, you keep like thrashing around and like screaming, whats wrong?"  
Jeice: "Did you have your baby?"  
Izumi: "No, but I can feel it kicking!"  
Jeice: "Wow, your gut grew alot!"  
Izumi: "I know I look like 10 months preggers!"  
Jeice: "Let's try to go back to sleep"  
Izumi: "Ok, but don't scare me like that!"  
*They go to sleep*  
The next morning for real this time Izumi: "Honey, wake up"  
Jeice: "I'm right here"  
Izumi: "The baby is coming"  
Jeice: "What?!"  
Izumi: "I just threw up in Friezas face and the babys coming"  
Jeice: "Ok, what should we do?"  
Izumi: "I know" *A wierd wind comes and blows through her hair*  
Narrator a.k.a. MEEEEEE: "About a couple fricken hours later"  
*All the boys are waiting outside Izumis door*  
Izumi: "JEICE I HAD THE FRICKEN BABYS! YOU BOYS CAN COME IN NOW!"  
*All the boys come in the room*  
Nappa: "Did she say baby"s", Vegeta?"  
Vegeta: "By golly she did!"  
Nappa: "Wow, I wonder how many are bald!"  
Frieza: "Probably all of them, idiot!"  
Jeice: "We had the most sexiest babys ever!"  
Nappa whispers in Vegetas ear: "Vegeta, how many did she have?"  
Vegeta: "Do you not know how to count?"  
Nappa: "No"  
Vegeta: "She had triplets!"  
Jeice: "YESSSS I'm a DADDY"  
*Jeice jumps in the air*  
Izumi: "One is named Sexy H. Gorgeous"  
Jeice: "Ones named Pretty Cute Cupcake!"  
Freiza: "You guys come up with wierest names!"  
Nappa: "And the last boy is named Arron!"  
Vegeta: "She had 2 boys and one Cupcake girl. Strong lady!"  
Jeice: "I love our kids!"  
Izumi: "Me too. Oobi cuddle"  
Jeice: "Oobi cuddle!"  
Everyone: "OOBI CUDDLE!" *eVERYONE CUDDLES*  
THE ENNNDDD! 


End file.
